the_discord_homiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Isaac McQuack
Isaac is a member of the Homies Discord, and aside from being one of its longest surviving members, he is also known as one of the most powerful and terrifying when angered. Personality Isaac is fucking insane and screams ooga booga when angered. He's chill when he's talking about something epic but if it's not epic then he'll fucking destroy it like the Liberals. Biography Early Life Though his exact origins are unknown, it is a widely established fact that Isaac was created in a lab of some kind. He is assumedly the unholy combination of human DNA with that of a Gear, and a primate of some kind. Fearing his immense power, his creators gave him a limiter on his strength in the form of his temper. His base power is noticeably lower than most, however as his anger increases he begins to gain powers far exceeding most other mortal beings. Escaping some time after being created, he fled to the strange land of Pennsylvania, and has settled there ever since. Ever since, he has met many trusted allies, such as Joey. Through his time on iFunny, he met his fellow future Homies. Powers and Abilities Believed to be a strange conglomeration of a Gear and a monkey, Isaac has an immensely high potential power level. That said, a limit has been placed on his strength in the form of a direct link between his emotions and his power. As he gives in to his rage, his power absolutely skyrockets. This has the unfortunate drawback of giving him a slightly lower base power than many of his opponents, but his ability to bounce back from potentially hopeless situations is borderline ridiculous. The Dragon Install Isaac has accomplished a lot in what is a relatively short time alive, but few can match the sheer force packed behind his Dragon Install. This ability is, as far as experts can tell, exclusive to him; and grants him a massive burst in power for a brief period of time, at the cost of his better judgement. A perfect example of the Dragon Install at work is the time his ass was grabbed on the stairs, and using his monkey-like reflexes, he whirled around and headbutted the culprit with all his might. The Dragon Install is not exclusive to physical might however, as during one of his Blazblue matches against Al, the Dragon Install initiated and gifted him with the title of "Best Naoto NA". An unfortunate side-effect caused him to only be able to communicate in gorilla-like noises for several minutes, but he did win the set with an Astral Finish regardless. Through the Fire and Flames After taking a trip to White Castle Burgers and taking a bite, Isaac's stand:「Through the Fire and Flames」awakened. It's exact abilities are unclear, however, given the sheer power this image emits, we can only assume it is catastrophic. Trivia * Isaac was the first member of The Guys to spark a unit in Granblue Fantasy * He is known to be a homosexual for Nezahualpilli (AKA Birdman) * Isaac's brain probably makes Joe's dick look big. * He has a known weakness for shelves higher than five feet. Gallery Isaac.jpg borger.jpg image.png image.png.jpg